


Shades of Emily

by AriRashkae



Series: Red vs Blue Bingo War 2017 [8]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Image Entry, RvB Bingo War 2017, Team: Medic, animated gif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriRashkae/pseuds/AriRashkae
Summary: For the Medic square "Doctor Grey -centric"





	Shades of Emily

 

My first attempt at both hand-dyeing and gradients! This will probably become a scarf/cowl/shawlette eventually

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://arirashkae.tumblr.com/post/159606104936/for-team-medics-square-doctor-grey-i-give-you)


End file.
